supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Auferstehung der Finsternis
Die Auferstehung der Finsternis ist die zehnte Episode der elften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung LUZIFER MACHT SAM EIN ANGEBOT — Jetzt, wo sich Sam mit ihm in einem Käfig befindet, macht Luzifer Sam einen Vorschlag, um der Situation zu entkommen, doch hat das ganze einen gewaltigen Preis. Dean und Castiel sind unterdessen dabei, sich mit dem enormen Lichtstrahl zu befassen, der Amara durchaus getötet haben könnte. Handlung thumb|left|225pxCrowley sitzt neben dem Weihnachtsbaum und packt freudestrahlend seine Geschenke aus, während Rowena genervt mit blinkender Rudolfnase und Geweih neben ihm steht. Als Crowley seinen "Sam" ausgepackt hat, kloppft es an der Tür und sie wird eingetreten. Es ist Santa und als Crowley nach seinem Geschenk fragt, wird er von Santa mit einer riesigen Zuckerstange erstochen. Santa wendet sich Rowena zu und fragt sie nach diesem seltsamen Traum. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie seit Monaten den gleichen Alptraum habe, er aber nie darin vorgekommen sei. Santa zieht seinen Bart herunter und Luzifer ist zu erkennen. Luzifer und Sam unterhalten sich im Käfig. Sam erfährt, dass Rowena zusammen mit Luzifer arbeitet. Sam erwidert, dass er wisse, dass Luzifer ihn nur verspotten und quälen wolle, dass ihm das aber nichts bringen würde, da er thumb|right|225pxweiterhin "nein" zu ihm sage und sein Bruder ihn retten würde. Luzifer will Sam keine Schmerzen zufügen, obwohl er es könnte. Er will ihm lediglich ein Angebot machen, dass er nicht ablehnen kann. Um Sam dies zu beweisen, legt er seine Hand auf Sam's Kopf und die beiden begeben sich auf einer Erinnerungsreise. Sam sieht sich als Teenager mit seiner Freundin im Park sitzen. Crowley ist stinksauer auf Rowena, weil diese ihn hintergangen hat. Er macht ihr klar, dass Luzifer niemals aus dem Käfig gelangen würde und will von ihr wissen, wie lange sie schon für ihn arbeiten würde. Sie berichtet Crowley von ihrem Traum und erklärt, dass Luzifer nicht einfach ein Mann sei, sondern Perfektion. Crowley versucht Rowena klar zu machen, wie gefährlich die Pläne von Luzifer sind und das er schon beim letzten Mal den Tod von allen Menschen und Dämonen wollte. Rowena entgegnet, dass Luzifer Amara besiegen würde, da er es immerhin schon einmal geschafft habe, und dann seinen Thron im Himmel mit ihr teilen wolle. thumb|left|225pxDean ist auf dem Weg zu der Stelle, wo Amara von der Engelkonzentration erwischt wurde. Er versucht erfolglos Sam und Crowley telefonisch zu erreichen. Plötzlich verschwimmt die Umgebung immer wieder, so dass im schlecht wird. Er muss anhalten und sich übergeben, als Castiel neben ihm erscheint und ihn untersucht und ihm mitteilt, dass Dean an schlagender Übelkeit leiden würde, die durch die enorme Energie der Engel ausgelöst wurde. Als das letzte Mal so viel Energie freigesetzt wurde, erstarrte Lot's Frau zur Salzsäule, deswegen kann Dean sich dem Schauplatz nicht nähern und muss umkehren. Dean rät Castiel noch, entweder die Leiche mit zu bringen oder aber zu fliehen, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu Sam macht. Sam sieht sich in der Vergangenheit mit seiner Freundin, wie sie Hausaufgaben machen und der Teen Sam von Mexico erzählt. Luzifer spricht ihn auf das Mädchen an und meint, sie hätte nie eine Chance bei Sam gehabt hätte, da er viel zu weltgewand für so ein einfaches Mädchen gewesen wäre. Luzifer will Sam klar machen, dass er mal so kühn und entschlossen war, er war ein Held und hätte sogar Luzifer geschlagen, aber jetzt würde er ihn nicht wiedererkennen. Dean ist im Bunker angekommen und sucht nach seinem Bruder als er einen Anruf von Crowley erhält, der ihm mitteilt, dass Sam mit Luzifer im Käfig in der Hölle sei. thumb|left|200px|Luzifer zeigt Sam ihren gemeinsamen Fall in den Käfig Luzifer geht mit Sam zum Stull Friedhof, um ihm seinen Sprung in den Käfig zu zeigen. Er sagt zu Sam, dass er ihn respektieren würde aber nicht mögen würde, da er zimperlich sei, aber an dem Tag von Sams Stärke überrascht gewesen sei, denn Sam wäre bereit gewesen, das Schwere zu tun, um die Welt zu retten, aber jetzt wäre er nur noch ein Schatten seiner einstigen Persönlichkeit. thumb|left|200px|"Ausgezeichnete Frage": Ambriels Antwort auf Castiels Frage, weshalb es am Nachmittag dunkel seiCastiel hat den Schauplatz erreicht und trifft auf den Engel Ambriel, die von Himmel zur Überprüfung der Zerstörung von Amara geschickt wurde. Sie fragt, ob sie zusammen arbeiten können. Sie berichtet, dass sie nichts ungewöhnliches gesehen habe, bis Castiel sie über die Dunkelheit am Nachmittag aufklärt. Dean ist bei der von Crowley angegebenen Adresse eingetroffen und trifft nach einem gesungenen Passwort auf den Sensenmann Billy. Sie teilt ihm mit, dass sie aufgrund der seltsamen Zeiten mit Crowley zusammen arbeiten würde und überreicht ihm einen Kasten und öffnet ihm ein Tor zur Hölle. Dean betritt mit einem mulmigen Gefühl die Hölle. Luzifer und Sam sind bei ihrer Zeitreise bei Amelia angekommen. Luzifer will Sam klar machen, dass das die schlimmste Tat war, die er begangen hat, denn er hat hier mit einem Mädchen und einem Hund gesessen, anstatt zu versuchen, seinen Bruder aus dem Fegefeuer zu befreien. Außerdem hätte der alte Sam die Höllentore verschlossen und sein Leben dafür gegeben, anstatt es sich von seinem Bruder ausreden zu lassen. Und der Knüller wäre die Entfernung des Kainmals gewesen, denn obwohl Sam von den Gefahren wusste, hätte er nicht aufgehört, da die Brüder sich immer nur für das Leben des anderen einsetzen, anstatt sich für die Welt zu entscheiden. Luzifer will Sam klar machen, dass Amara nur getötet werden kann, wenn er bereit wäre, dafür zu sterben und zusehen könne, wenn Menschen, die er liebt, sterben könnten. Im Gegesatz zu Sam wäre Luzifer stark genug um Amara zu töten. thumb|left|200px|Rowena mit ihrem Sohn CrowleyRowena bekommt eine Tasse Tee und Crowley verläßt den Raum. Castiel und Ambriel sind weiterhin auf der Suche nach Amara. Ambriel erklärt Castiel, dass die beiden vieles gemeinsam haben und das beide entberlich sind, denn das wäre der Grund warum ausgerechnet sie beide hier wären, denn die wahren Helden wären Dean und Sam Winchester. Sie beide wären zwar nicht wichtig, aber sie würden ihren Job erledigen und das hätte Anstand. Castiel denkt darüber nach und Ambriel geht vor. In der Hölle wird Dean von Crowley in Empfang genommen und fragt gleich nach seinem Bruder. Crowley beruhigt ihn, denn Luzifer würde Sam brauchen und sie bräuchten jetzt Rowenas Hilfe. Er öffnet den Kasten und präsentiert Dean den Hexenfänger. thumb|left|200px|Ambriel ist tot und Amara nimmt die Dunkelheit in sich aufAmbriel findet den leblosen Körper von Amara und berührt ihn vorsichtig. Da macht Amara die Augen auf und packt Ambriel. Sie saugt ihr die Gnade und Lebensessenz heraus, als Castiel dazu kommt. Dann verschwindet die Dunkelheit, da sie von Amara absorbiert wird. Als Castiel mit seinem Engelsschwert auf sie zukommt, belächelt sie ihn nur und sagt zu ihm, dass er nach Angst und Selbstverachtung riechen würde. Sie kann das Interesse von Gott an den Engeln nicht nachvollziehen. Sie legt ihre Hand auf seine Brust und schickt ihn mit der Begründung, dass sie einen Job für ihn habe weg. Danach taumelt sie und muss sich an einem Baum festhalten. Castiel landet bei Billy, die vor dem Höllentor ein Buch liest. Crowley kehrt zu Rowena zurück, die ihm mitteilt, dass sie das Gespräch zwischen Dean und ihm belauscht habe, da sie ihm einen Hexenbeutel zugesteckt hatte. Crowley kontert, dass sie seinen Tee lieber hätte nicht trinken sollen. Sie kann sich nicht mehr bewegen und Dean kann ihr den Hexenfänger mühelos umlegen. Rowena protestiert, kann sich aber nicht mehr wehren, da Crowley die Leine in der hand hält. Sie muss das tun, was er von ihr verlangt. Um ihr und Dean das zu demonstrieren, läßt er Rowena auf einem Fuß hüpfen. Luzifer und Sam sind zurück im Käfig und Luzifer will ihm Zeit geben, um über alles nachzudenken, ermahnt ihn jedoch, dass sie eigentlich keine Zeit haben würden, da die Welt unterginge. Er will das Sam "Ja" sagt, da es keine andere Möglichkeit geben würde, da Gabriel und Raphael tot seien, Gott vom Zigaretten holen nicht zurück gekommen sei und Michael im Käfig sei und auch nicht mehr der selbe wäre, da er nur noch Musicals singen und mastubieren würde. Sam soll noch einmal das große Opfer sein, damit Luzifer Amara besiegen kann. Sam weigert sich aber und sagt mehrmals "Nein" zu Luzifer. Dean drägt Rowena das Luzifer Verbannungsritual durchzuführen. Sie erklärt ihm, dass der Zauber nur funktioniert, wenn Luzifer vorher keine andere Hülle finden kann. In diesem Moment tauch Castiel auf und zeigt den anderen, was Amara ihm auf die Brust gebrannt hat "Ich komme". thumb|left|200pxSam erklärt Luzifer warum er ihm seine Hülle nicht geben will. Er glaubt nicht daran, dass er alleine Amara besiegen kann, da beim letzten Mal noch drei weitere Erzengel und Gott nötig waren. Er will von Luzifer wissen, was er machen will, wenn er Amara schnappt, denn er ist sich sicher, dass Luzifer dann wieder die Apokalypse starten wird. Sam ist sich sicher, dass es egal ist, ob Luzifer oder Amara gewinnt, denn das Endergebnis sei das gleiche, alle anderen würden verlieren. Deswegen vertraut Sam seiner Familie und seinen Freunden, die eine andere Lösung finden werden, wie man Amara vernichten kann Er sei bereit, zu sterben und zu zusehen, wie Menschen, die er liebt sterben, aber er will auf gar keinen Fall die Marionette von Luzifer sein. Luzifer hat einen Plan B und geht auf Sam los. thumb|left|200px|Dean und Castiel konfrontieren LuziferCastiel und Dean hören den Tumult und rennen zu Sam und landen ebenfalls im Käfig. Luzifer macht einen auf Party, schnippst mit den Fingern und tanzt zu Heaven Must Be Missing an Angel. Er wird von Castiel angegriffen und teilt diesem mit, dass er der einzige sei, der Amara besiegen könnte, während Dean Sam erklärt, dass sie nicht gewinnen, aber nur einen kleinen Moment durchhalten müssen. Rowena arbeitet weiterhin am Ritual, während im Käfig ein Kampf stattfindet. Schließlich schnappt sich Luzifer Dean, um so Sam zu einem Ja zu erpressen. Castiel kann dazwischen gehen und Rowena vollzieht das Ritual und ein helles Licht erscheint im Käfig. Sam, Dean und Castiel können nun endlich den Käfig verlassen. Nach kurzen Plänkeleien zwischen ihnen und Rowena und Crowley, löst Crowley das Team auf und verbannt alle, bis auf Rowena, die er bei sich behalten will, aus der Hölle. Dean fragt Castiel nach seinem Befinden und ob er mit ihm und Sam mitfahren wolle, aber Castiel will nachkommen. Die Brüder sind sich einig darüber, dass es ein verdammt harter Tag war. Dean ist sich sicher, dass es besser ist, dass neben Amara nun nicht auch noch Luzifer auf der Erde sei. thumb|left|200px|Luzifer bricht Rowena das GenickCrowley lässt sich von Rowena die Schläfen massieren und fragt sie, warum sie ihn so hassen würde. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sein Vater sie damals verlassen hat, obwohl er ihr seine Liebe geatanden hätte und dass sie deswegen nie wieder Liebe als Schwäche in ihrem Leben zulassen wird. In diesem Moment kehrt Castiel zurück und es stellt sich heraus, dass Luzifer gerade noch rechtzeitig Castiel im Käfig überzeugen konnte, ihm seine Hülle zu überlassen, bevor Rowena das Ritual beenden konnte. Luzifer schleudert Crowley an die Wand und befreit Rowena von dem Hexenfänger und bedankt sich bei ihr. Als er sie gerade küssen will, stoppt er kurz davor und fragt sie, ob sie die einzige ist, die den Käfig öffnen kann. Nachdem sie dieses bestätigt, bricht er ihr das Genick und läßt ihren Körper auf den Boden fallen. Er wendet sich an Crowley und will sich nun mit ihm unterhalten. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Castiel *Crowley *Rowena MacLeod *Luzifer *Michael/Adam Milligan (als Erinnerung von Sam) *Amara *Billie *Amelia Richardson (als Erinnerung von Sam) Vorkommende Wesen *Die Finsternis *Erzengel *Engel *Dämonen *Hexen *Sensenmänner *Chupacabra (nur erwähnt) Musik *'Changing Tracks' von Wishbone Ash *'Has Anybody Seen Kris Kringle' von Hal David & John Cacavas *'Camptown Races' von Stephen Foster *'Heaven Must Be Missing an Angel' von Tavares Trivia *Der englische Titel der Episode ist eine Anlehnung an das Idiom "the devil is in the detail" (zu deutsch "Der Teufel steckt im Detail"). *Als Sam Luzifer fragt, was er machen will, nachdem Amara besiegt worden ist, antwortet Luzifer, er würde nach Los Angeles ziehen und dort Verbrechen aufklären. Das ist eine Anspielung auf die Serie Lucifer, in der der Teufel genau das tut. Galerie Promos thumb|center|320px Promo-Bilder supernatural-season-11-photos-120.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-28.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-38.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-48.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-57.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-67.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-77.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-87.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-97.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-107.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-1110.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-125.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-135.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-143.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-153.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-162.jpg spn_the_devil_in_the_details 01.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-192.jpg Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 11 Kategorie:Unvollständig